La princesa de los caramelos
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los odontólogos nos torturan con ese estridente sonido del mal?" Eso era lo que Sakura Kinomoto pensaba mientras esperaba con terror su turno para su consulta odontológica, sin saber que lo que le esperaba dentro de aquel consultorio... o más bien... quien la esperaba.


**Hola chicos :D Un pequeño Oneshot que escribí a petición** **y espero que sea de su agrado :)** **Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **La princesa de los caramelos**

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando, pero no se debía al condenado frío del aire acondicionado, no, se debía al estridente e infernal sonido del taladro que no dejaba de atormentarme. Debí haber aceptado la propuesta de mi mejor amiga de acompañarme, pero no. Por querer dármelas de valiente, decliné la oferta de la dulce Tomoyo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que torturarme así? ¿Por qué?

Movía mi pierna con insistencia y prácticamente me había quedado sin uñas. Metí otro caramelo a mi boca para tratar de calmarme, aunque era consiente que ese truco había dejado de funcionar hace unos cuantos años, pero ¡Hey! ¡Quizás volvía a funcionar nuevamente! Y así yo exclamaría ¡Milagro!

—Mierda… ya estoy pensando estupideces… —murmuré entre dientes.

Cuando el caramelo se deshizo en mi boca, metí otro y me levanté para hablar con la señora Himeko, la agradable secretaría de mi verdugo. Al verme, la mujer soltó una ligera risilla y negó con su cabeza, para nadie era un secreto el grave problema que yo, Sakura Kinomoto, tenía. Un terror irracional a los odontólogos.

—No falta mucho, cariño. Pronto será tu turno.

—¿Por qué hay tantos pacientes hoy? —Dejé salir un suspiró lastimero y miré a mi alrededor.

Niños, hombres, mujeres, ancianos… ¡El maldito consultorio estaba lleno! No entendía por qué el doctor Li, sabiendo como yo era, había planificado tantos pacientes para el mismo día que me tocaba venir… ¡Conocía al hombre desde los ocho años! Y obviamente sabía la clase de show que podía montar aquí afuera si esperaba mucho tiempo.

No era mi culpa, ni mucho menos suya… ¡Era culpa de un bueno para nada que casi me arrancaba el diente equivocado por mirarle el trasero a su asistente! Dios… Aun podía recordar el dolor tan horrible que me causó e inconscientemente llevé mi mano hasta mi mejilla derecha, sobándomela como si realmente me doliera. Fue así como mi subconsciente se convenció de que todos los odontólogos en general eran unos robadientes diabólicos que merecían cárcel por torturar personas.

El doctor Li había intentado de todo para eliminar mi miedo irracional, pero había sido en vano y si para mí era una pesadilla, para él era peor… ¡Hasta lo llegué a morder una vez! Si mal no recordaba, eso ocurrió cuando tenía catorce o quince años… estaba tan aterrada que solo reaccioné… Aun así, el doctor no se rindió conmigo y fue así como se convirtió en mi súper odontólogo con paciencia infinita.

Obviamente, luego de casi veinte años de relación paciente-médico (diecisiete para ser exactos), aprendí a controlar un poco mi miedo… por lo menos ya no lo mordía… pero aún seguía siendo todo un trauma para mí venir a las consultas.

—El doctor Li tiene que viajar para dar una conferencia la próxima semana y por eso ha adelantado varias citas para hoy —me explicó.

Asentí y metí otro caramelo en mi boca. Seguramente, el doctor Li me reprendería cuando notara el azúcar en mis dientes, pero él ya sabía que comer caramelos antes de su consulta era una técnica que me ayudaba a relajarme antes de entrar en el averno… o eso me obligaba a creer.

El sonido del taladro volvió a sonar y automáticamente comencé a masticar el caramelo con mayor insistencia ¿Qué manía tenían los odontólogos de torturar a sus pacientes haciendo sonar esa herramienta del mal? ¿No podían hacer las paredes a prueba de ruido?

—Maldición…

Volví a sentarme y a mi lado una niña me miraba con curiosidad. Tendría máximo ocho años y se veía tan tranquila… mientras que yo, con veinticinco años, no dejaba de temblar.

«Ojalá no estudie en la misma primaria donde doy clases porque si es así… no quiero ni imaginar que dirían mis estudiantes» pensé, mordiendo mis uñas.

Era bochornoso que una maestra de quinto grado de primaria fuera tan cobarde como yo, pero no era mi culpa ¡No podía controlarlo!

—¿Sakura Kinomoto? —llamaron de repente y levanté mi mirada aterrada, consiguiéndome con los ojos azules y burlones de la asistente de mi doctor—. Sigue usted.

Con extrema lentitud, me levanté y comencé a arrastrar los pies hacia ella. Un paso, un latido, otro paso, otro latido… Mierda, los demás pacientes me estaban mirando como si estuviera loca… o quizás mi corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que todos lo estaban escuchando.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y el frío de mi cuerpo se intensificó, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara aún más… no lo creía posible, pero sí, estaba temblando más que un maldito pandero.

—Vamos, pequeña. No estas caminando al matadero —dijo cuando estuve enfrente de ella.

—Eso dígaselo a mi cerebro… ¡Aun después de diecisiete años no lo entiende!

La mujer soltó una carcajada y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. A penas puse mis dos pies dentro del consultorio, la asistente, que por cierto se llamaba Aoi, cerró la puerta atrás de mí.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Allí estaba la silla del mal! Era una maldita tortura sentarme allí y abrir mi boca para que pasaran esos malditos aparatos por mis preciosos dientes… Mierda, ya sentía el estómago revuelto…

—¡Hola, pequeña Sakura!

La voz amable del doctor Li se escuchó y me giré asustada para verlo. Ese hombre no cambiaba, sus ojos ambarinos y chispeantes seguían mirándome con profundo cariño y esa sonrisa pícara nunca abandonaba su rostro. Lo único que había cambiado en él, era su cabello. Ahora se le notaban algunos mechones blancos en su cabello color chocolate siempre bien peinado, lo cual reflejaba que ya no era un hombre tan joven como antes. Hien Li era un gran odontólogo, no podía negarlo, por eso muchas personas lo buscaban, pero aun así… mi subconsciente lo seguía clasificando como un robadientes como al resto, por mucho que intentara yo misma de convencerme de lo contrario.

—Ya estaba extrañando atenderte, cariño —dijo tomando mis manos—. Tus consultas siempre son una aventura.

—Veo que le gusta reírse a mi costa —dije haciendo una mueca.

—No, claro que no, preciosa. Pero debes aceptar que nuestras consultas están llenas de adrenalina. —El doctor soltó una carcajada que le hizo salir algunas lágrimas—. Y dime ¿Vienes por tu limpieza semestral o hay algo más por allí?

—¡Solo la maldita limpieza! —dije entre dientes y él volvió a reír.

Ciertamente podía ser como muchas personas que iban al dentista solo por estricta necesidad… sépase algún dolor de muelas o algo así, pero seguramente esas personas no tenían a Nadeshiko Kinomoto por madre. La amaba, era la mujer más dulce y adorable del mundo… pero era muy estricta con la salud de nuestra familia… y esta mañana me había dado un ultimátum por teléfono.

— _Sakura Kinomoto, vas tu solita con el doctor Li o te llevo a rastras y será peor porque no volverás a comer más postres en tu vida_ —Sí… eso me había dicho mi madre y, a pesar de ser completamente independiente y vivir por mi cuenta, sabía que mi madre era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

No iba a ser bonito ver a una mujer como yo, siendo arrastrada por su madre para ver al odontólogo… ¡Y mis postres! ¡Amaba comer dulces! Nada más por eso estaba aquí.

—Bueno, cariño… hay algo que debo decirte —dijo rascando su nuca.

Se veía nervioso… y eso no era bueno, nada bueno. Si él estaba nervioso ¿Qué quedaba para mí? Me jaló con delicadeza y me llevó a la maldita silla diabólica y prácticamente me obligó a sentarme.

—Escucha, Sakura. Allá afuera tengo un montón de pacientes que atender y por eso… —dijo haciendo una pausa muy larga para mi gusto—. Por eso te atenderá otro odontólogo.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité con terror.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar de aquí para allá ¡Si hubiera podido trepar por las paredes seguramente lo hubiera hecho!

—Cariño, te prometo que nada malo te pasará. —El doctor Li volvió a tomarme de la mano para volver a llevarme hasta la silla—. Es un excelente odontólogo y es tan bueno como yo, después de todo, es mi hijo.

—¿Su hijo? —El doctor Li asintió.

«Vaya… ¿Quién diría que se convertiría en odontólogo como su papá?»

Shaoran Li era su nombre. Habíamos sido buenos amigos de pequeños, aunque nuestra interacción era muy escasa debido a que estudiábamos en escuelas diferentes y solo nos hablábamos durante mis consultas con su papá o una que otra salida esporádica.

El recuerdo de mi primera consulta con el doctor Li llegó a mí como un rayo. El miedo que sentía, los temblores de mi pequeño cuerpo, las lágrimas… ¡Dios! Realmente había estado aterrada y al verme en ese estado, mi madre me regaló una pequeña bolsa de caramelos para que los disfrutara después de la consulta, pero… mi ansiedad me obligó a abrir la bolsa y comenzar a comerlos allí mismo, uno tras otro. Fue así como comenzó mi creencia de que los caramelos me calmaban, pero ahora que lo recordaba, siempre había sido él.

— _¿Tienes miedo?_ —Aun podía escuchar su suave y aguda voz.

El rostro de Shaoran era muy… inexpresivo. Nunca podía saber lo que pensaba o cómo se sentía, pero por sus acciones sabía que era un chico muy dulce. Podía ver en mi cabeza lo que había pasado aquel día, haber asentido a su pregunta y luego cómo se había sentado a mi lado para colocar uno de sus audífonos en mi oído.

— _¿Qué es eso?_

— _The Beatles, la canción se llama "Let it be" y creo que te va mucho ahora —_ me dijo con aquella vocecita.

Ese había sido nuestro primer encuentro. Éramos dos extraños y, aun así, se había tomado la molestia de tratar de calmarme para que mi consulta fuera bien… y así fue en todo momento. Shaoran estaba siempre en el consultorio de su padre cuando me tocaban mis consultas y siempre compartía su música vieja conmigo para tratar de calmar mi ansiedad, mientras yo le compartía mis caramelos.

Lamentablemente, cuando por fin íbamos a estudiar juntos al comenzar la secundaria, el doctor y su esposa se divorciaron. Eso fue hace unos ¿Doce o trece años? No estaba segura, pero lo importante era que la mujer se llevó a mi amigo con ella y desde ese momento no volví a verlo… Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él… y luego me dio mucha pena preguntarle al doctor Li algún número de teléfono porque sabía que la situación estaba muy tensa entre ellos… Además… como que tenía un ligero enamoramiento por el chico en aquella época y me avergonzaba que se dieran cuenta de eso.

A la final… terminé dejándolo ir y guardé su recuerdo como el primer chico que me gustó de adolescente… y ahora… ¿Se había convertido en un odontólogo robadientes? ¡Qué traición!

El doctor Li aún me miraba expectante. Desvié mi mirada de él porque necesitaba pensarlo bien y esos ojos ambarinos me estaban poniendo nerviosa. Si volvía a casa sin hacerme la limpieza, mi madre me obligaría a regresar otro día y vendría conmigo… lo cual sería demasiado vergonzoso… Podía mentirle y decirle que me habían cambiado la cita, pero estaba segura que ella llamaría al doctor Li y este señor no sabía decir mentiras… Por otro lado, estaba Shaoran. Quería verlo, pero no en estas circunstancias, obviamente. El doctor Li estaba acostumbrado a mis locuras… pero no estaba segura si estaba lista para enfrentarme a otro robadientes…

—Si no me siento segura… ¿Podría hablar usted con mi madre y explicarle por qué no quise hacerme la limpieza?

—¡Claro! Pero estoy seguro que Xiao Lang te tratará bien. Es más, quizás quieras cambiar estas viejas manos por las de él —dijo riendo.

—Lo dudo… sus manos ya se han hecho inmunes a mis mordiscos.

El doctor Li volvió a reír y se levantó para ir a buscar a su hijo. Mierda, solo esperaba que no fuera su primera paciente… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué tuve que pensar en eso? Ya no sentía miedo, esto había mutado para convertirse en terror puro. Saqué mi bolsa de caramelos y metí dos en mi boca ¡La ansiedad me estaba haciendo un hueco en el estómago!

—¿Princesa caramelo?

Ese sobrenombre me trasportó en el tiempo. Durante una de mis consultas, Shaoran me había preguntado por qué comía tantos caramelos y yo de ilusa le había respondido que los caramelos eran como calmantes para mí…

— _Eres la princesa de los caramelos entonces_ —fue lo que me dijo en ese momento con una sonrisa adorable con hoyuelos… y a mi yo de once años le encantaban las sonrisas con hoyuelos ¡Aun me encantaban! ¡Y eran difíciles de encontrar!

En aquel entonces, Shaoran aún no cambiaba la voz, pero escuchar una sexy y grave voz llamarme "princesa caramelo" me hizo delirar.

Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos ambarinos, muy parecidos a los ojos del doctor Li ¿Y dónde rayos había quedado el chico bajito de la secundaria? Este era un claro caso donde la pubertad hacía maravillas ¡Dios bendiga a la pubertad! Antes éramos casi de la misma estatura y ahora… ¡Ahora mínimo me sacaba una cabeza! Su cabello era del mismo color que el de su padre, pero a diferencia de él, Shaoran siempre lo llevaba despeinado… y casi era una invitación abierta a peinarlo. Antes me la pasaba tratando de acomodarlo con mis dedos… ¿Se vería mal ahora si lo hacía?

«Claro que sí, tonta» me reprendí.

—¿Aun le tienes miedo a los odontólogos? —me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona ¡Y todavía tenía hoyuelos! ¿Ya había mencionado que yo amaba los hoyuelos?

—Yo… no… es que… —Mierda… Adiós cerebro, fue lindo tenerte conmigo por veinticinco años.

Metí otros dos caramelos en mi boca y los mastiqué con insistencia, mientras mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.

—Tranquila, puedo verlo por mí mismo —dijo acercándose a mí, dando pasos suaves y gráciles, como si fuera un modelo de pasarela… aunque posiblemente sería mejor un modelo de ropa interior…

«¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?» me reprendí. El miedo me estaba haciendo desvariar, sí, era eso ¡Tenía que ser eso!

¡Yo tenía un corazón y pensamientos puros! No podía estar imaginándome a un hombre en ropa interior… Obviamente ya no era virgen, pero jamás mi mente había desvestido a un hombre ¡Jamás! Y no estaba dispuesta a empezar ahora ¡Mucho menos con un odontólogo robadientes!

—Cariño, no sé si recuerdas a mi hijo —dijo el doctor detrás de él—. Xiao Lang si te recuerda, siempre preguntaba por ti cuando hablábamos por teléfono.

—Es un caso digno de estudio —Estúpido arrogante… ¡Quizás accidentalmente cerraré la boca y clavaré mis dientes en tu preciosa mano! ¡Ya no eres mi amigo!

—Vamos, hijo. No bromees con ella que se pone más nerviosa.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo —¡Maldita sonrisa con hoyuelos! Hacía que mi rabia bajara a cero—. Te recuerdo porque eras mi traficante de caramelos cuando mis padres me los prohibían.

—¿Traficante de caramelos?

—Cuando Xiao Lang estaba aquí en el consultorio era porque estaba castigado —explicó el doctor—. Obviamente le quitábamos los dulces.

—Ósea que tú… ¿Me utilizabas? —dije indignada con la boca completamente abierta…

—Es una forma de decirlo.

Y yo que lo creía un ser dulce y gentil ¡Solo le importaban mis caramelos!

—Aunque debo añadir que, al acercarse tus consultas, solía hacer cualquier cosa que se mereciera un castigo —dijo su padre picándolo con el codo.

—Eran caramelos gratis, padre —¡Y otra sonrisa de hoyuelos! Podía ver esas sonrisas todo el día.

—Bien, los dejaré tranquilos —dijo el doctor saliendo y allí fue cuando caí en cuenta que en verdad el doctor Li no me atendería. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo—. Sakura, te dejo en buenas manos.

Mierda, no estaba muy segura de eso… y más cuando el sujeto en cuestión me miraba como un depredador a su presa.

«Vamos, Sakura. Respira y tranquilízate… Inhala, exhala, inhala…» ¡Y una mierda! No podía calmarme cuando Shaoran estaba parado allí mirándome como si realmente fuera objeto de su estudio.

—¿Qué rayos estás viendo?

—A ti, obviamente —Pero que directo.

Mientras se acercaba, volví a abrir la bolsa de caramelos y cuando estaba por tomar uno, el imbécil me la quito para tomar dos caramelos y metérselos en su boca.

—¡Hey! ¡Son míos!

—Antes los compartíamos y no tenías problema con ello —dijo, saboreándolos.

—¡Antes eras más agradable! ¡Eras mi amigo! Espera un segundo… Nuestra amistad no era sincera ¡Te movías por interés!

—Eres muy graciosa, princesa caramelo, pero debemos comenzar con tu limpieza —dijo mostrando la sonrisa más linda que había visto en mi vida ¡Podía jurarlo! Era como la sonrisa de los comerciales. Demasiado brillante.

—Shaoran, yo… no estoy… no estoy muy segura…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta, pero sus largas piernas le dieron la ventaja y llegó primero, colocando su mano sobre la puerta, impidiéndome huir.

—Vamos a hacer un trato —dijo cerca de mi oído, haciendo que todos los vellitos de mi nuca se erizaran—. Dame una oportunidad ¿Está bien? Si no te sientes cómoda conmigo lo dejaremos y podrás irte con dos bolsas nuevas de caramelos.

Me giré y lo miré con una ceja alzada. Shaoran me dio una sonrisa de nuevo y él levantó su mano, como si estuviera jurando sobre una Biblia.

—Bien.

Caminé de nuevo hacia la silla y me senté en contra de mi voluntad, siendo seguida de Shaoran.

—Te prometo que todo saldrá bien —dijo, colocándose su tapabocas.

Mientras lo veía prepararse, mi pulsó se iba acelerando poco a poco. Había aprendido a calmar un poco mi miedo… bueno, técnicamente no me calmaba, me reprimía para no hacer nada vergonzoso y por eso estaba tan asustada. El doctor Li estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con mis arrebatos, pero su hijo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que mi álter ego, alías Sakurastre, podía hacer… y sí, era la combinación de mi nombre con el desastre que podía causar.

—Bien, recuéstate y disfruta de tu limpieza.

—Ruega a Dios que no te muerda una mano.

—¡Recuerdo eso! —exclamó emocionado—. Mi padre me lo contó por teléfono.

—Sí… ya para esas fechas te habías ido.

—Una lástima ¿No crees?

—Sí… una lástima. Por fin íbamos a estudiar juntos…

No podía ver su boca, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo por como sus ojos se achinaban.

—Ahm… necesito que abras tu boca.

Mis ojos se pasearon por la bandeja de instrumentos perfectamente organizados, uno más puntiagudo que el otro. La temperatura de mi cuerpo disminuyó increíblemente rápido y quizás… mi rostro había perdido todo el color… Mierda, debía añadir las náuseas que estaban haciendo estragos con mi estómago y posiblemente estuviera por vomitarle encima al precioso robadientes que se vería mejor en ropa interior.

«¡Deja de pensar en eso, cerebro! ¡Tenemos una emergencia aquí!» me reprendí.

Mis manos estaban temblando como locas y seguramente "Sakurastre" estaba por hacer su aparición para mandar a la mierda todo lo que estaba cerca. Gruñí molesta, no quería pasar pena delante de él, pero era algo que no podía controlar.

—Hey… tranquila —susurró cerca de mí y luego sentí su mano tomar la mía.

Era áspera y mucho más grande que la mía, pero increíblemente cálida. Lo miré a los ojos y los noté de nuevo achinados, seguramente estaba sonriendo debajo del tapabocas.

—Nada malo te pasara, princesa. Te lo prometo.

—¿Cómo puedes… estar tan… seguro?

—Confía en mí.

En sus lindos ojos color ámbar se notaba un brillo de súplica. Ahora que los tenía tan cerca, notaba que tenía pequeñas motas doradas que se fundían con el marrón, realmente eran preciosos.

Incrementó un poco la fuerza de su agarre alrededor de mi mano ¿Cómo le decía que no? Era como ver al condenado gato de Shrek… Asentí y nuevamente sus ojos se achinaron debido a su sonrisa, seguramente era la que tenía hoyuelos.

—Cierra tus ojos.

—¿Qué? Estás loco, Shaoran. No pienso cerrarlos —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo quince segundos, por favor.

Otra vez la súplica silenciosa estaba en sus ojos ¡Maldición! Soy una debilucha contra esos ojitos brillantes. Soltando un suspiró entre cortado, decidí obedecerlo. No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero estaba comenzando a impacientarme y eso no era bueno porque podía acelerar la aparición de "Sakurastre". Estaba por abrir mis ojos furiosa, cuando el sonido de una guitarra comenzó a escucharse en mi oído. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y lo miré con extrañeza. Había colocado uno de sus audífonos en mi oreja derecha mientras el otro audífono estaba en su oreja izquierda. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes, como solían estarlo cuando éramos chicos, y entonces reconocí los cantantes.

—¿En serio? ¿ _The Beatles_?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Mis gustos musicales son buenos.

—Eres como un viejito atrapado en el cuerpo de un modelo de ropa interior… —Mierda… yo no había dicho eso.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando lo vi mirarme con sus ojos entrecerrados. Estaba segura que el maldito tenía una sonrisa socarrona.

—Gracias por el cumplido, princesa caramelo —dijo, soltando una risa suave—. Me alegra saber que no has cambiado.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —dije aun avergonzada.

—Espero haber cambiado para bien. —Soltó una suave risa tan masculina, que casi me hacía suspirar… «Cariño, el cambio te sentó de maravilla»—. Vamos a empezar. Sí eres una buena niña, te llevaré a cenar ¿Qué dices?

—¿Y por qué querría cenar contigo?

—¿Por qué sería comida gratis para ti? —Ese era un buen punto.

—¿Dónde yo quiera?

—Donde tú quieras.

—Acepto.

—Ahora, abre esa preciosa boca. Te prometo que nada malo te pasara. —¡Oh rayos! Mi mente ya estaba pensando en otras cosas… Debía pedir perdón a Dios ¡Mis pensamientos habían dejado de ser puros!

Shaoran tomó la estúpida manguerita succiona saliva, debía recalcar que era la parte más asquerosa de la consulta, y una vez más, me pidió que abriera la boca.

—Cariño, ábrela o no podremos empezar. Recuerda, cena y dos bolsas de caramelos completamente gratis.

Contra todo pronóstico, obedecí y colocó la manguera en su lugar.

—Te prometo que todo saldrá bien y tus dientes seguirán siendo tan hermosos como siempre —dijo, colocándose sus guantes—. Ahora solo enfócate en la música. Trata de entender la letra.

—No soy buena con el inglés —dije con dificultad.

—Pero si lo intentas estarás enfocada en eso y no en lo que yo estoy haciendo —dijo.

Nuevamente, obedecí y cerré mis ojos. La canción ya iba un poco avanzada, pero la conocía porque era la canción favorita de mi mamá. Era " _And I love her_ ". Aun no podía creer que Shaoran fuera fan de música tan vieja, pero cada quien con sus gustos ¿No?

Sentía como raspaba algo en mi boca, pero no le prestaba mucha atención pues la letra de la canción me tenía atrapada. Como le había dicho, mi inglés no era muy bueno, pero realmente estaba intentando entenderla… hablaba sobre un beso y algo acerca de que un amor como el nuestro nunca podrá morir… Y de repente… ¡Oh rayos! ¡No era cierto! Abrí mis ojos y entonces lo vi ¡Estaba cantando!

 _Bright are the stars that shine_

 _Dark is the sky_

 _I know this love of mine_

 _Will never die_

 _And I love her_

Ciertamente, su voz no era tan hermosa como la de Il Divo, pero no cantaba mal. Tenía una voz suave y aterciopelada, muy relajante.

La canción terminó y otra comenzó. Esa no la conocía y fruncí mi ceño.

—También puedo cantarla para ti. —Me guiñó un ojo y si hubiera podido sacarle la lengua lo hubiera hecho—. Es más, ambas te las dedico.

Así, mientras él limpiaba mis dientes de todo el azúcar de mis caramelos, yo me enfocaba en sus canciones viejas. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado o… como si nunca se hubiera ido. Al momento de usar el estúpido taladro, colocó los dos audífonos en mis oídos y le subió el volumen para que no pudiera oír el estridente y aterrador ruido. Dejó de importarme lo que hacía con mis dientes, solo éramos su música y yo.

De repente, la música se detuvo y lo miré molesta.

—Bien… ¡Hemos terminado!

Se quitó los guantes y retiró la manguerita asquerosa, por fin fui libre de cerrar mi boca de nuevo. Con lentitud me enderecé en la malvada silla y con sorpresa noté que… realmente había limpiado mis dientes y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Qué cómo me sentía? Creo que los únicos que podrían entender cómo me sentía eran los piratas del Perla Negra cuando les quitaron la maldición, porque mi miedo irracional a los odontólogos era eso, una maldita maldición y Shaoran Li la había roto.

—Yo… no tengo palabras… Estoy… ¿Si te digo que te amo te asustarías? —le dije mirándolo.

Como ya se había quitado su tapabocas, ahora podía ver esa hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos en todo su esplendor. Estaba completamente recostado en su silla con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

—No me molestan las expresiones de cariño.

—Bien, porque si todas tus consultas son así, posiblemente te lluevan las declaraciones de amor.

—Tranquila, este trato especial solo lo usaré contigo —dijo guiñándome un ojo y sentí mi cara arder.

—¿Cómo va todo, chicos? —La voz del doctor Li nos hizo girarnos hacia la puerta.

¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo el doctor Li tenía una sonrisa con hoyuelos? Ambos hombres me miraban y… era demasiado para mí ¡Sus sonrisas eran demasiado brillantes!

«Aunque si tengo hijos con Shaoran, seguramente tendrían sonrisas tan hermosas como esa» pensé… y luego de reprendí ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? El milagro que él había obrado en mí me estaba afectando más de la cuenta.

—Sakura se portó muy bien. Es una buena chica.

Mi nombre sonaba tan sexy en su voz… Bien, lo admitía, ya no era pura de mente porque inmediatamente imaginé otras situaciones donde él podía usar esa frase… y no eran situaciones inocentes en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué se está imaginando esa mente tuya que estás tan sonrojada? —preguntó con esa voz sensual y posiblemente mi sonrojo se incrementó.

—Entonces, pequeña ¿Aceptas a Xiao Lang como tu legitimo odontólogo?

—Lo acepto en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la caída de mis dientes nos separe —dije riendo.

Por primera vez, estaba completamente relajada sentada en la estúpida silla del mal que tantas pesadillas me había causado. Ya no sentía esa presión que me revolvía el estómago, más bien, ahora me sentía completamente ligera, como una pluma en el aire. En resumen, estaba feliz.

—Tienes una sonrisa muy linda. Deberías sonreír más seguido —dijo Shaoran, haciéndome sonrojar, pero, aun así, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Estaba demasiado feliz.

—No puedo evitar sonreír cuando tengo dientes completamente limpios y no pasé ningún tipo de vergüenza esta vez.

—Bien, solo pasaba por aquí para ver si todo iba bien. Me alegro que estés contenta, pequeña.

—Gracias, doctor Li.

Cuando el doctor Li salió, nuevamente sentí la cálida mano de mi querido odontólogo sobre la mía. Esta vez, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi mano, observando como sus dedos jugaban con los míos, dejando una suave y agradable sensación que me hizo suspirar.

—Aun debo ayudar a mi padre con algunos pacientes… ¿Puedes esperarme? Si no dejamos la cena para otro día.

—¿Y darte tiempo para que te arrepientas? No, señor —dije negando con mi cabeza—. Esperaré allá afuera y veré a todas las mujeres salir con una sonrisa brillante y boba en la cara.

—Ya te dije que mi trato especial es solo para ti —dijo riendo.

—Shaoran, con que le des esa sonrisa con hoyuelos a cualquiera de ellas las pondrás a suspirar…

—Solo me interesa hacer suspirar a una y ya lo hace.

—¿Tienes novia? —pregunté quitando mi mano con rapidez de la suya y él comenzó a reír.

—No, pero espero que pronto lo sea. Después de todo, fue por ella que me convertí en odontólogo.

¡Maldita suertuda!

—Bien, te espero afuera para que cumplas con tu promesa y luego puedas pasar una noche divertida con tu chica.

—Eso no estaría nada mal. Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras.

Sus ojos… ya no eran ambarinos. El marrón había desaparecido por completo, dejando en su lugar el color hermoso y magnético del oro fundido. Esa mirada me hizo estremecer y como la cobarde que soy, salí huyendo del consultorio para esperarlo en la sala de espera.

Estaba dándole vueltas y vueltas a sus palabras y no lograba entender si tenían o no un significado oculto que me involucraba… porque esa mirada que me había dado me decía que sí… La pregunta era ¿Qué tenía que ver yo en todo eso? Tomoyo tenía razón, era una despistada de primera categoría y posiblemente esa era mi nueva maldición, porque no lograba entender nada. Quizás me había perdido algún comentario clave o…

—¡Madre mía! ¡Soy yo! —exclamé y los demás pacientes se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca.

¿Era yo? ¿Estaba hablando de mí? No, no, no. No podía hablar de mí porque… ¡Vamos! ¡No nos veíamos desde los trece! Ciertamente había tenido un enamoramiento por él de chica, después de todo, Shaoran siempre me había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero… ¡Hasta allí llegaba! Él se había ido y…

—¿Realmente se convirtió en odontólogo… por mí?

¡Oh Dios! ¿Se vería muy mal si me iba? La respuesta era sí… No podía hacerle tal desplante cuando él que se había portado tan bien conmigo… ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Hace unos minutos estaba pensando en cómo serían nuestros hijos y ahora ¿Quería huir?

—Además… no estoy segura de que…estuviera hablando de mí. Es decir, podía estar hablando de cualquier chica ¿Verdad?

La señora que tenía al lado me miró y negó con su cabeza como si estuviera diciendo "No tiene remedio la pobre" … Y tenía toda la razón…

El tiempo fue pasando y los pacientes fueron desapareciendo demasiado rápido… o eran mis nervios los que me daban esa impresión. Cuando el reloj marcó las seis en punto, padre e hijo aparecieron en la sala de espera, acompañados de la señorita Aoi y la señora Himeko.

—Esperaste mucho ¿Cierto?

¡Dios! Si antes mi cerebro lo desvistió cuando solo llevaba el uniforme médico, ahora era peor. El jean oscuro que llevaba se le ajustaba muy bien en las zonas correctas y las mangas recogidas de su camisa dejaban ver sus fuertes brazos. Shaoran se ejercitaba y tenía un cuerpo envidiable ¡Fácilmente podía pasar por un modelo de Calvin Klein!

—Yo… no mucho.

—Estuvo muy entretenida mientras esperaba —canturreó la señora Himeko y cuando mis ojos se posaron en ella noté que me estaba dando una sonrisa llena de picardía.

¿Había sido demasiado obvia en mi divague? Posiblemente… pero en ningún momento había nombrado a Shaoran ¿Cómo rayos le atinó?

—Lo siento, eran más pacientes de los que tenía pensado.

¡Este hombre era una ternura! Definitivamente, lo quería como futuro padre de mis hijos ¡Ya lo había decidido!

—Vayan, chicos. Disfruten su cita.

—¡No… no es una cita!

—Si claro —dijeron los tres, provocando el violento sonrojo de mis mejillas y una carcajada de Shaoran, quien obviamente se ganó un golpe de mi parte.

¡Ah! ¡Extrañaba esa sensación de plantarle un golpe en el brazo! Aunque ahora ese brazo estaba más duro y tonificado que antes.

Salimos del edificio en su auto, que por cierto era un carro viejito color vinotinto, pero muy lindo y brillante. Tal cual como su música vieja.

—Es un _Camaro_ del 68. Lo restauré yo mismo con la ayuda de un gran amigo —dijo emocionado.

—¿Y lo trajiste de Hong Kong?

—No podía dejar a mi tesoro solo.

—Sigo diciendo que eres un viejito atrapado en un cuerpo joven.

—En realidad, habías dicho que era un viejito atrapado en el cuerpo de un modelo de ropa interior.

Mis mejillas ardieron. A pesar de no desviar su mirada del camino, los labios de Shaoran tenían una sonrisa socarrona y sugestiva. Mierda, esa sonrisa decía bésame con todas sus letras.

«Necesito calmarme… solo es un hombre más. Un robadientes, Sakura. Recuérdalo, un robadientes»

Pude haber escogido un lugar exótico, elegante y caro para cenar, pero ese no era mi estilo. Por eso, decidí llevarlo a mi restaurante favorito, donde servían unas hamburguesas celestiales y enormes. Nada de platillos gourmet, no, no, no. Eran pisos de carne o pollo, con lechuga, tomate, tocino y… ya se me había hecho agua la boca de imaginar mi hamburguesa.

¡Que mis alumnos me perdonaran! Me la pasaba diciéndoles que la comida chatarra era mala y que no debían comer demasiados caramelos ¿Y yo que hacía? ¡Todo lo contrario!

Mientras esperábamos nuestra comida, Shaoran me contó un poco acerca de su vida en Hong Kong. Un par de novias, aunque con ese físico lo dudaba, dos mejores amigos de los cuales una era mujer, que suertuda, y también me comentó que había estado trabajando en un gran consultorio odontológico muy reconocido. Por eso, su madre no vio con buenos ojos que viniera a Japón para trabajar junto a su padre, pero tenía motivos especiales y muy fuertes que lo hicieron aceptar su oferta… y obviamente tenía que ver con la mujer de la que había hablado antes… posiblemente yo.

No era vanidosa ni nada por el estilo, pero por las miradas que me estaba dando… había que estar ciego como para no notar que el chico me estaba desnudando con sus ojos… y no era quien para reclamarle porque yo había hecho lo mismo.

«Mis ojos han dejado de ser puros también» pensé con pesar.

Cuando preguntó acerca de mi vida… bueno, mi vida no era tan interesante. Era maestra de primaria, vivía en un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad y tenía un gato llamado Kero. A veces salía con Tomoyo y otras amigas a "conocer" chicos, pero no se me daba mucho eso de festejar hasta el amanecer. Prefería quedarme en casa viendo películas o alguna serie en _Netflix_.

—A mi también me gusta ver películas. Aunque ahorita estoy enviciado con _Game of thrones._ No sabía de esa serie hasta que un amigo me pasó las siete temporadas y ya voy por la sexta.

—¡Oh! La séptima es la mejor. Te encantará. Y más cuando… mejor no te digo nada porque sería spoiler —dije soltando un suspiro—. Y hay que esperar hasta el año que viene para ver nuevos capítulos.

—Puedes ver los capítulos viejos y detallar cosas que por la emoción no viste antes. Eso les pasó a mis amigos.

«¿Era una invitación indirecta?»

—Tomoyo me dijo lo mismo —dije, optando por huir por la derecha.

—Aun no puedo creer que sigan siendo amigas después de tantos años.

—Todo un logro —dije orgullosa—. ¿Crees que nosotros seguiríamos siendo amigos si te hubieras quedado en Japón?

—No tengo duda de ello. Mi pasión por los caramelos me hubiera mantenido pegado a ti.

—Cierto… tu amistad no era sincera —mascullé entre dientes.

El sensual sonido de su risa erizó los vellos de mi nuca. Nunca había escuchado una risa más masculina que esa… y al verlo de reojo, noté que era una risa de boca cerrada y, obviamente, marcaba sus hoyuelos.

—Realmente eres una despistada, princesa caramelo.

—¡Oye! No me digas así en público —dije sonrojada.

—¿Quieres que te diga así cuando estemos solos? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada y casi, casi, casi, suelto un suspiro.

—Me refiero a que… eso es de niños… ¿Y por qué me dices despistada?

—Sabes que podía conseguir caramelos en cualquier momento si se lo pedía a mis padres ¿Cierto?

—No tan rápido, amigo. Siendo el doctor Li tan estricto como es, seguramente no te permitía comer tantos caramelos, algo así como el padre de Willy Wonka. Por eso, utilizaste a una pobre e inocente niña para conseguir caramelos.

—Muy lista —dijo con una sonrisa de sabelotodo que le quedaba de maravilla y con su cabeza recostada en la mano—. Pero digamos que eso fue hasta los once. Luego de eso, podía hacer con mi mesada lo que quisiera y obviamente me gastaba todo en dulces y chocolates. Ya mi interés no estaba en los caramelos, sino en la traficante.

Esa pequeña confesión y la mirada tan brillante que tenía, hizo que mi estómago revoloteara. Hace años que no sentía esa sensación de "maripositas" en el estómago y era aterradora y agradable a la vez. Sí, enredado, pero yo me entendía.

Afortunadamente, la mesera llegó con nuestros pedidos e interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a contestar a eso… porque estaba segura que, en el estado que estaba, iba a ser algo completamente vergonzoso.

Un deleite celestial fue colocado en frente de mí y no perdí tiempo para atacarla. Al dar el primer mordisco no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de placer. Las hamburguesas de este lugar eran las mejores, sin duda.

Shaoran me miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos. Podía haber fingido ser una chica delicada que solo comía ensaladas, pero eso sería ser hipócrita y yo no lo era. No estaba aceptando que esto era una cita, ojo, pero sí quería mostrarle a la verdadera Sakura y la verdadera yo comía hamburguesas enormes sin remordimiento, solo por si acaso.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo levantando sus manos—. Solo me estaba preguntando donde guardas tanta comida en ese pequeño cuerpo.

—No tengo la culpa que te hayas echado el estirón del siglo durante tu desarrollo y yo no —dije, apuntándolo con el dedo—. Y con respecto a la comida, tengo un metabolismo acelerado y hago ejercicio. Así que puedo comer lo que quiera sin remordimientos. Incluidos los dulces.

—Entonces… creo que nos llevaremos bien, princesa caramelo.

—¡Oye!

—Cierto, lo siento. Lo dejare para cuando estemos solos, Sakura.

¡Dios! Eso sonaba a promesa. Necesitaba recordar cómo se respiraba.

—¿Estás bien? Tus mejillas están rojas.

Claro que estaban rojas y todo era culpa de él. Bien, eso no era técnicamente correcto porque quizás era yo quien se estaba haciendo ideas raras.

Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos hacia una confitería donde Shaoran me compró mis dos bolsas de 52 caramelos, cada una. Un delicioso manjar que iba a empezar ahora que estábamos en su auto de nuevo.

Abrí la bolsa con lentitud y cuidado. Ya me había pasado que, al tratar de abrir la bolsa con fuerza, los caramelos salían volando por todas partes. Estaba por meter mi mano para tomar uno, cuando una mano más grande se introdujo en la bolsa. Seguí con mis ojos la mano de Shaoran hasta su boca, completamente indignada.

—¡Son míos!

—Yo los compre.

—¡Para mí!

El muy descarado me enseño el caramelo entre sus dientes y volvió a meterlo en su boca ¡Me estaba retando!

«Pues muy bien, amigo. Sakura Kinomoto siempre cumple sus retos» me dije y me lancé sobre él para recuperar mi caramelo.

Antes de cerrar mis ojos, noté como los suyos se abrían con sorpresa. Quizás pensaba que una dulce e inocente chica como yo no iba a tomar la iniciativa de besarlo, pero mi caramelo lo valía… y él también.

La sorpresa inicial de Shaoran duro pocos segundos porque casi inmediatamente lo sentí colocar sus manos en mi cintura y de forma inexplicable, terminé sentada en su regazo mientras la fuerza de nuestro beso se intensificaba.

Muchos describían los besos pasionales como una danza y vaya a saber yo que otras cosas decían, pero en nuestro caso ¡Esto era una guerra, señores! El caramelo iba y venía de su boca a la mía, pero al parecer, Shaoran tenía más experiencia en esto porque el dulce se la pasaba más en su boca que en la mía.

«Bien, tendré que usar mis tácticas» pensé mientras sonreía un poco.

Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y comencé a enredar mis manos en su cabello como había querido hacerlo desde que lo volví a ver. Era suave al tacto y eso era increíble, porque generalmente los hombres bañaban su cabello en geles para moldear y era una pesadilla a la hora de hacer esto. Punto a favor de mi odontólogo, cero geles en el cabello.

Bajé una de mis manos por su torso, sin despegar la otra de su cabello. Un gemido pequeño se le escapó y eso fue música para mis oídos. Su agarré en mi cintura se intensificó y me pegó más a él. Necesitaba despejar las placenteras sensaciones que estaban haciendo volar mi imaginación si quería recuperar mi caramelo.

Mi mano siguió bajando un poco y se detuvo justo donde empezaba su pantalón y comencé a subir su camisa para colar mi mano fría por su abdomen.

«Posible six pack al tacto» pensé con deseo.

Al sentir mi mano, Shaoran soltó otro gemido y ese fue mi momento. El caramelo pasó a mi boca y dejando un suave, húmedo y pequeño beso en sus labios, me separé victoriosa, mostrándole el caramelo entre mis dientes.

—Si vas a reaccionar así cada vez que te robe un caramelo, creo que tendré que comprar muchos más.

—Son 103 caramelos los que quedan —dije riendo.

—103 caramelos no son suficientes para recuperar el tiempo perdido, princesa caramelo.

—Eres un odontólogo, Shaoran. No deberías dejarme comer tantos dulces.

—Cierto. Por eso me comprometo a limpiar siempre esos hermosos dientes para que puedas comerlos sin remordimiento.

Ciertamente, esa noche Shaoran tuvo toda la razón. La cantidad de caramelos no fue suficiente para recuperar el tiempo que habíamos perdido, pero obviamente nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Cada vez que nos veíamos, Shaoran tenía una bolsa de caramelos para mí y, como era de esperarse, me robaba varios para ganarse besos míos, aunque en realidad no necesitaba de los caramelos, porque, así como él había dicho, de un momento a otro ya no me interesaban los dulces si no el traficante besador que me los daba.

Y, como había prometido, durante mis consultas, Shaoran procuraba dejar mis dientes relucientes para que pudiera seguir comiendo mis caramelos sin problemas…. Y como había perdido mi miedo a los odontólogos, no tenía problemas en asistir a mis consultas siempre y cuando recibiera mi premio después de ellas. Una deliciosa sesión de besos y una noche deliciosa.

¿Debía aclarar que nos hicimos novios? Nah, era más que obvio. Tampoco necesitaba hablar de su pequeña confesión acerca de la motivación que lo había llevado a convertirse en odontólogo porque también era obvio, pero lo que si podía decir era que estaba agradecida por encontrar al odontólogo que, con paciencia y música vieja, había logrado curar mi miedo. Mi mejor amigo y mi sexy modelo de ropa interior.

 **Bien, objetivo cumplido hehe Me gustó mucho escribirlo :) La idea me la dio nuestra amiga Malena a quien le dedico el oneshot xD palabras textuales: creo que sería interesante leer una historia tuya con algo de comedia donde tengamos a un Shaoran dentista muy guapo y una Sakura de paciente que le tenga miedo.**

 **Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas con este shot :) y espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado mientras esperan la actualización de "El príncipe de la máscara" hehe**

 **Un besote para todos ;D**


End file.
